


history tends to lie when pictures can be twisted

by TsukiDragneel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Historical Accuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	history tends to lie when pictures can be twisted

Poland is not stupid.

That is the first thing that people need to know about him.

Poland is not stupid. Poland is not innocent.

Poland has seen more things in his days than most other countries combined. Poland has seen bloody battles, fights for independence brutally suppressed, a Warsaw torn apart by bombings and terror.

Poland has seen Jews fleeing between the German and Russian halves of his occupied nation, each pleading with the others to turn back. Poland has seen people shot and killed in front of him, merely for existing.

Poland has seen innocents taken away for nothing and sent away for labour. Poland has watched people burned alive in hospitals as they cried for help.

Poland has seen the Germans stand in their ivory towers, issuing the edicts that would tear his country to the ground.

Poland is not stupid.

Poland is not innocent.

It would be supremely helpful if the rest of the world knew that.


End file.
